


Uncontrollable

by remipachu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Blood, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Some violence but not super graphic, Vampire Bites, Vampires, i wrote this in like 45 minutes and now i'm posting it, kaoru is definitely ooc, maybe maya is too idk. would maya find vampires sexy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: The tags pretty much describe everything.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Uncontrollable

“Maya.”

The name was sharp in her ear, and sharper on her tongue. It felt so good to say it. But just saying Maya’s name, while she was right there... It wasn’t enough. God no, it wasn’t.

“K-kaoru...?”

Ah, the fear in her voice was delicious. Almost as delicious as the girl herself certainly would be. No, god what were these thoughts? Push them out before-- oh, that’s the feeling of Maya’s warm, warm wrist in her hand. She breathed in, a sharp sound, and an unnecessary instinct.

“Where do you think you’re going, dear?”

Control in her voice like she’d never felt before. It felt so, so,  _ so _ good. She was feeling better than she had ever felt in her life, not that what she had now could be called a life.

“What happened to you, Kaoru?”

Maya’s voice shook, fear intertwining with concern. Why was she concerned? No, no, of course Maya was concerned, look what  _ happened _ \--

“Can’t you tell...?”

Unconsciously, she leaned in so her mouth was almost upon Maya’s neck. Opening her lips just so for a smirk and she could smell the blood flowing through her veins. It was temptation like she had never felt before, and every possible ounce of self-restraint she had kept her from tearing Maya’s throat open and feasting on what flowed within. By now she held both of Maya’s wrists in her hands, the difference in their body temperatures more apparent now than it had ever been when she was truly alive.

“Please, Kaoru, you--you don’t want this, do you? Oh god please tell me you don’t! This wasn’t your choice, was it? Please don’t hurt me!”

A twinge of guilt. What a foreign feeling that was. Shoving it down to the furthest reaches of wherever those  _ human _ emotions stored themselves now, she sucked in a deep breath and she was filled with the scent of Maya again.

“My choice or not, it does not matter now. What matters is you and I, no...?”

Maya shook, and she smelled something different mixed in. Rather than just the fear she had been sensing before, there was something... else now. Ahaha, was  _ that _ how it was? Delicious. She moved her head right next to Maya’s, ready to whisper in her ear.

“K-kaoru...”

That hint of desperation she heard was filled with so many different emotions she could hardly keep track. She reveled in every one of them.

“My dear, you’re tempting me  _ far _ more than you know...”

A low, husky whisper right into her ear, and Maya shuddered.

“Kaoru... please don’t...”

Where fear once lingered, it seemed desire now reigned. Good. How quickly she had been turned over.

“Don’t what...? Hurt you? I could never... I want you around, after all...”

Exactly, no hurting Maya-- because how else would she be able to keep playing with her? This game could go on for eternity.

“Kaoru...”

She couldn’t stand it any longer.

Before she could even process it, her teeth tore into Maya’s flesh, the blood spilling out and staining everything in reach. Maya screamed, thrashing but unable to escape the vice grip she had on Maya’s wrists. The sweet taste of Maya’s blood overwhelmed her senses, and she could think of no more and she drank and drank. Eventually Maya stopped screaming and trying to escape, only able to let out pants and whimpers that almost became moans, whether of pain or something else she knew not. When she had her fill, she let go and watched Maya fall to her knees, pale and shaking.

Sinking down to Maya’s level, she reached a hand and lifted Maya’s chin with a smirk.

“Did you have your fill, dear?”

Eyelids fluttering, it seemed Maya could only do one thing.

Shake her head.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why i wrote this but i enjoyed writing it so. here it is!


End file.
